Chuggaaconroy/Quotes
Over the years, Chugga has given us some memorable quotes. Some have come to be a staple in most of his series. Some were only used in one LP, and he references to them every now and then. As for a particular one, he groans every time he hears it (most of all when Proton Jon talks about it during one of TheRunawayGuys Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode). Here is a list of every single quote we have come to love and enjoy. General *"Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy!" or "Hey, guys, it's Chuggaaconroy!" *"BAD PUNS!" *"EXCUSE ME!!" *"Epic NO!" *"MIYAMOTO!" *"Lord Arceus from above!." (Most Pokémon LPs) *"END OF CHAPTER!" (Paper Mario Let's Plays) (pronounced "CHEEEAPTEER!!!") *"D'oh I missed." (Every series since the Mario Party Runaway Guys Collaboration) *"...is a Frick'n Trooper." (From Pikmin and some other videos, originating with Steve) *"For the sheer fact" *"Whatever." *"You jerk!" (when a Pokemon trainer uses a potion or a healing technique when the pokemon is almost knocked out) *"NO!!" *"Should we do daisy on hard?" *"I'm inside Daisy's heart shaped box." *"Shut up" (Most LPs) *"So yeah" *Smacking his lips *"Haw-haw!" ( A quote from Nelson from The Simpsons) *"Die" (Used many different ways" *"Speaking of-" *"See you guys then." (Ending a episode of a LP) ''Mother 3'' *"For the LOVE of HILARY DUFF on a STICK!" *"DON'T STRUGGLE EWW!! Paper Mario * Picklefishlips. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *"YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!!!" *"More Backtracking!" *"Magical talking boob!!!" *"YOU GOT A TYPO IN A NINTENDO GAME'' *"THE SECRET 'STACHE!" *"FOR THE LOVE OF THE SECOND COMING OF JOHTO!" ''Pokémon FireRed'' *"The jerk!" (referring to Gary) *"Para-frickin'-fusion." *This conversation:Pokémon FireRed - Part 15 **PokéManiac Cooper: "You have a Pokédex? I want one, too." **Chugga: "Please don't rape me for it" *"Oh no! I dropped the lift key!" *"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Oh my god! After...all 30 of my Ultra Balls failed, a Poké Ball caught it!" (lucky capture of Zapdos) *"Seriously, Moltres, I am here recording this on a Saturday night. breaks out of the Poké Ball again So close. I'm here recording this on a Saturday night. You think that I'm just going to give up and I'm just going to go somewhere else and I'm going to give up on catching you? You think I have better things to do than sitting here trying to cram a six-foot tall bird into something the size of a baseball? No, I don't have anything better to do. You think I have friends to go see? You think I have places to go hang out? You think I have dates to go on? You think I have sex to have? Well, apparently you don't know teenage boys on the internet very well. beat God, that was a sick burn on myself. Jeez. That was actually pretty relentless. God, I can't believe I said that." ..."That was the epitome of no life right there." *"You son of a pickle!" *"The heck was I worried about? It's a frickin' Rattata-WHAT?!?! WHAT?!?! ...WHAT?!?!" (Gary's Rattata scored a Critical Hit, KOing Emile's then-Ivysaur and causing him to lose the battle) ''Super Mario Sunshine'' *"I GRABBED ON TO THE LEDGE!"(also in wind waker) *Game:"I'm a chuckster!" Emile: "MURDERER! Killing me won't bring back your goddamn honey!" *"HE'S STILL A MURDERER MOMMY!" *"Whatever." *"Do'h friggin pizzas!" *"Nintendo Logic" *"The Leh-gen-darey Se-and Bird!" *"The butt is mightier than the watermelon!" *"SHOOT THE BASKET OF FISH!" *"Fountain of barf!" *"WHAT NOW MEGAMAN?!" *the professional idiot segment ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *"YOU GOT THE THING!" *"The postman with an EPIC FANNY PACK!" *"YOU GOT THE BOSS KEY - GODDAMMIT!!" *"Link sure knows how to 'pick up chicks'!" *"Cuteness never looked so badass!" (also in Ōkamiden) *"We are the postman, the real superhero of the American People!" (also in Majora's Mask) ''Pokémon Crystal'' *"The Red Headed Step-Child!" (referring to Eyan) *"Hey, it's berry! Hi, berry!" *"OH MY GOD I FOUND A PHANPY!" *The Shiny Koffing freakout. *"Eggxatu" (Mispronouncing Xatu when fighting Will of the Elite Four) ''Super Luigi Galaxy'' *"Were-a WEEGEE-copter!" *"Suicide!" (usually said whenever a Luma star is fed star bits, and explodes to become a new galaxy) *"Spaghettification!" *"Frickn' Beach Bowl" *"I NEED AN ADULT!" *"IT PUT ME ALL THE WAY BACK HERE!" *"Magical land of Windows XP" *"My roast is toast!" *"I'm an upstanging young GEEZ!" (Followed by) "I'm an upstanding young cheese!" *"Hey idiot, go up" *"Are you my mommy?" *"GODDAMN HONEY!" ''Pikmin'' *"Steve!" *"Guys, you IDIOTS!" *"Steve, you're a frickin' trooper!" *"THE POWER OF SLAVERY!" *"With the the power of teamwork, we have destroyed man's mortal enemy, CARDBOARD!" *"BUM RUSH HIM!" Or "RUSH AT HIS BUM!" *"RRRRRAAAAAPPPPPEEEE HIMM!!!"(also in pikmin 2) *"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!?! NO! NO! NO! NO! ARE YOU KIDDING!? THEY RESPONDED TO MY WHISTLE!!? NO! NO! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" *"I am Pikmin; Hear me roar!" *"I am Pikmin; Hear me MOO!" (also in Super Paper Mario) ''Ōkami'' *"Art Direction!" *"Music!" *"What do you mean I did badly on time?!" *'What do you mean I did badly on damage?!" *"Wolf kung-fu." *"BALL-PUSHING PHYSICS!!" ''Luigi's Mansion'' *"Find the key, find the key, where's the beautiful key?" *"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" (also in Pikmin) *"How the heck did I fall down the thing with the ladder and the thing with the thing from seeing the thing?" *"DON'T TOUTCH IT LUIGI!" *"TIME TO SUCK THE BUTLER!" *"I am a master at sucking butlers!" *"TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, GRANDMA!" *"THREE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, GRANDPA!" *"Why does this game hate me so much?!" *"No coin left behind!" *"Pop 'em in the face! CHILD ABUSE!!" *Luigi: "MAAAAARIOOOOO!!!!!" Emile: "Ha Ha Ha, I love that clip!" *”Video games are encouraging people to be bombs...?” ''Pikmin 2'' *"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *"I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH!!!" (also in Kid Icarus Uprising) *"WHY IS THIS GAME SUCH A JERK!!??" *The Pikmin Freakout! *DON'T TONGUE MY PURPLE! *PIKMIN WORLD PEACE!!! *"Presidential Punch!" *"Well at least I don't have a hole." *"These poison nipples..." *"WOLLYWOOOOOOG!" *"I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH! I JUST HAD TO SAY IT! AS SOON! AS I FINISH SAYING IT! YOU! SUCK! YOU! SUCK! GAME!" *I FREAKING HATE ME AND I HATE MY MOUTH!!!! ''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *"ZIP-A-DE-DO-DA!" (When Sakon the thief goes to steal the bomb bag from the old lady in slow motion) *Gamda stories *"Swimming Controls!" *"Don't fart! DON'T FART!" *"Moscow! Moscow! I don't know the freakin words, I don't know the freakin words, hahahahaha, Hey!" *"Tingle Tingle Ka-loom PAH!" *"Where did I go wrong? Where did I go wrong..." *shows clip of his first let's play saying "So this is going to be my first lp."* ''Pokémon Emerald'' *"WALLY??!!!" *"Slavinator!" *"Acoolslave!" *"Kick Your Name!" *”I AM GOING TO ENJOY AN EGG!” *"BroBalls!!!" *"NOSE LASER!" *"Heart of the Balls!" (Referencing "Heart of the cards" from Yu-Gi-Oh) *"UNO...DOS...TRES..YEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" *The Groudon Freakout! *"And...AND...KABAM!" *"Stupid Balls!" *"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SCREW YOU, WALLY?!?!?! Uh... I can explain??" *"TAKE ONE DAMAGE!!" *"Teddy is loafing around!" *"SPINNING IN CIRCLES!!!" *"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LASAH!" *"This thing... bluntly... it is going to tear things apart, spit in their eyes, and make them wet their pants 18 times over all the way to Sunday, knocking them into last week" (Describing Teddy the Slaking's Power) ''Super Paper Mario'' * "YOU GOT A PURE HEART!!!" * "CANDY CANE PLUMBING!!!" * "BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" * "GALACTIC BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" * "CTRL ALT DEL!!!" * "BOWSER'S FACE!!!" * "Door key!" * "I...got a muuuushroom." * "TWELVE AND A HALF PERCENT COMPLETION ALREADYY!!" * "MUSTACHE LOVE!" * "M-M-M-MASTER MERLON! B-B-B-BAD NEWS!" * "OH MY GOD, IT'S HIDEOUS!" * "I will name him Billy, and he will be my pet. He will be my Billy." * "Shut up. Double shut up. Triple shut up. QUADRUPLE SHUT UP! QUINTUPLE SHUT UP! ......I actually don't know what comes after quintuple, I think it's sextuple but I always heard that as a joke.." * "I am Pikmin, hear me MOO!!!!!!" * "MIYAMOTO!" * "A BEE?!?!" (usually a Tim line) * "GAAAAAME!" (Jon four times in one turn on Yoshi's Tropical Island) * "FINLAND!!" * "WOLLYWOG!" * "MCHammer!" * "NOZELAZR!" * "SHOUTING!" * "Scrap!!!!" ''Ōkamiden'' *"What do you mean I don't work well with others!?" (Okamiden) *"CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!!" *"I HATE ICE LIPS!" *"For the whole.....six of the level..........DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE........DIE DIE MAKE A TORNADO, HIT YOUR FRICKIN POST DIE!" (after he returned the fishing equipment after he didn't have a chance to return them for 30 episodes) *"Useless Praise!" *"Dividing by Zero!" *"Badassery never looked so cute!" *"Cuteness never looked so badass!" *"What do you mean I work badly with others?!" ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *Every pun made in it. *"Creativity!" *"I missed it by one bead!" *"Remember kids, you are having quite a good life if you can trust in your flan!" ''Pokémon Colosseum'' *"OH MY GOD, YOUR FEET ARE HUGE!" (also in Majora's mask) *"It doesn't affect Misdreavus!" (happens twelve times in Episode 7 alone) *"Colosseum has limited options!" *"Down Saint Key!" *"Shiny Homework!" *"CAMERUPT, NO!!" *"That is the saddest excuse for a helicopter I've ever seen; it won't even stand up to a... (Evice's helicopter was then suddenly destroyed by an incoming fireball) ...that." ''Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' *"Wow! This looks pretty heavy! You won't be able to lift it with just your bare hands..." *"Easiest Dungeon." *"Wow, this is a nice chest." *"Shut up, game!" ''Super Mario 64 DS'' *"The hardest part for me is actually getting the star." *"Wario, you are a fat tub of lard." *"D.I.M.P.S rating" doh i missed persecond *"I DIED WITH 99 COINS! WHAT THE?!? DA-" ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' *"Pit is Emile and Palutena is Jon" *"Pitidi!" *"BUNS GLAZING!" *"Or rather, that's what I would be saying if I wasn't saying, BRING IT ON!" *"Sexy Bowser, you have competition. Her name is Sexy Dyntos.¨ *"SHAZAMITYLAM" *"Aw, she's one of them Tsunderes!" (Comment on Viridi, pronouncing the word as 'sun-dares' on purpose) *"You know what we do to people that kill our Ships?!" (Side comment using Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as material) ''Sonic Colors'' *"Good! Great! Awesome! Outstanding! Amazing!!!" "...All I did was press A!" (makes an appearance somewhere in a TRG LP) *''And BEHOLD the most jerkiest Red Ring placed from an early level beyond the goal sitting on a bench!'' *''GOAL RING!!! WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?!!!'' *"I will destroy the copyright symbol! NO COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO STOP MEEEE!!!" ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' *"Shari is evil." *"I don't want your tutorial!" *"YOU SON OF A CANADIAN!" (Jon forced him to wear a Princess Peach dress via a competition, the dress beating out at least five Steve designs) *"Croque, I can never have a nice conversation with you." *"I'll do the routine-y type stuff..." *"YOU GUYS SUCK!" *"Aww. I just love Molly!" ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *"One damage!" *"Frickin' Radars!" *"It's Miror B!" *"Bolt from a God!" *"Lord Helix is bountiful." ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' *"Now it's Reyn Time!" *"Man, what a buncha jokers!" *"Let's follow the big Crazy Taxi arrow in the sky." *"If you can see it, chances are, you can go there." *"WHOA!" (whenever an unexpected vision occurs as he picks up an item orb) *"I'm really feeling it!" *"The ice physics in this game are really wonky." *"This isn't even one of my top 5 songs." *"But we mustn't be careless." *"That's just rude!" (Whenever a gate blocks him from getting to a ether crystal deposit) *''Dear sweet Bionis from above'' *"Poor Melia!" *"I had Dunban give Sharla her Large Mangos." *"1080p-ness" *"Reyn Style!" *"EXTISENTIAL REYN TIME!" *"Agora FRIKIN Shore!" *"Xenoblade FRIKIN Chronicles!" *"It's crazy, it's stupid, it makes no sense, and I LIKE IT!" *"But we Musn't be careless." ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *"THREE GOLD BEANIES??" *"ca-AAAAAH!!!" Getting Casual Coral stating he never got it before, doubting he would ever get it in the playthrough. *"I'M ONE HOO BEAN SHORT!!" *Three-Hee Beans! (From Border Jump) *"three..... three" border jump minigame Pikmin 3 * "Pop the cherry?!!" * "Bearded Armpit". * "ANTI-GRAVITY YELLOWS AWAY!!!!" * "Charlie vs. the Puffy Blowhog; the duel of souls" * "You're reminding me of picture of a college called 'good enough college'". * "IT HAS A BULBORB STUCK IN ITS ASS!" * "KERBLOOIE!" * "All you base your base base base, all your base are belong to us." * "CHARLIE!" Pokémon Platinum * "I learned I need a new Bidoof" * "It's beautiful!" Showing off that he had caught all variants of Unown * "I got a Clefairy!" While explaining the gambling system. * "Don't bite my beaver" * "I'll go change into my suit of armor and ride in on my Bibarel." * "IRRITABILITY!" When talking to a NPC in Snowpoint City * "YOU ASS! YOU ARE A BRILLIANT ASS!" To a trainer on Route 226 ambushing him at the top of a Rock Climb wall. * "THE BRILLIANT ASSERY IS SPREADING!" * "Uno, dos, Mol-TRES!" * "And with that...... Repel's effect wore off!" Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * "THE WIND!" * "Suck on all of those BALLS!" (Talking about the spirit balls) * "MY NEMESIS!" Splatoon * "I would like to bring special attention to Damage Up" * "So you can be all hip, cool, 90's extreme, soda.. poppin'..... has pants.... that are... tight, yo!..." ** Masae: "Stop yourself!" * Bob the Octoball * MORAY... TOWERS!!! *You can hold on to my tentacles anytime you want... if your name is Marie." (Plus everything else related to Marie > Callie) *So the thing we will be doing has to do a lot with this mission. I don't know why I sound Scottish! *Masaeanala: "What's that face...?" Chuggaconroy: Jon... *The guitar solo in the song isn't a guitar, it's just a guy going "weneneneaoneneneneneneao" *Ugg, E-liters... *WELCOME TO CHEESELAND!! The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword * "Man, some destiny that found us, right!" (when Zelda's Loftwing spits her letter in Link's face) * "I'm sorry Zelda, but it was the tutorials... they come at you from everywhere, and they never shut up...." (when meeting Zelda at the statue of the goddess) * "NICE HAIR! BEEN WAITIN' TO SAY THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!" (making fun of Groose) * "Xs make everything interesting." * "I have never worked so hard to make something defecate on me in my whole entire life!! Wow!"(getting a gway to poop on him) * "The bug net!..... in all of its top-class physics... ummm... nobody saw that!" * "YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN!" * "I LANDED ON THE BENCH WITH MY BUTT IN THE AIR!" (when landing on a bench from falling from Beedle's Airshop) * "Aiyeegh! We haven't seen enough of these already!" (Got ANOTHER Sky Stag Beetle, instigating Redundant Explanation #200) Mario and Luigi Partners in Time * "last time we went back in time to rescue princess peach this time i will find a better intro because redundant" ep 2 * "Last 5 P.M., 2 Pacific!" * "Last... whatever you call it, because there's no way I'm not doing that 'last' intro!' Pokemon Black and White * "His ass is bacon!!!" * "MY MOM IS HOT!!!!!!!" * "Delicious invisible burger!" Earthbound Redux * "MUSICAL MONTAGE CUT SHORT, HOLY CRAP!!!" Yoshi's Wooly World * "No no! N-n-n-n-noooo!" * "You could not ask for better protection from the IRS." * "Oh, I don't need to murder the parents to get the kids, I just need to lick the children and they become mine! I get it!" * "Did you know that you suck? We just wanted to make extra sure that you knew that you sucked. 'Cause there's a distinct possibility that you didn't know that you sucked. Maybe you thought that dying was a good thing and the objective of the game; you sure have been doing it enough up to this point. We just wanted to make extra sure that you knew, okay? If we didn't spell it out for you on-screen maybe you'd go your whole life not knowing." The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * "Duude, you gotta try these cookies..." * "'Do I look like a target to...' I didn't know he did that! It's really good!" (Accidentally hitting Oshus with the sword during the sword tutorial) * "You are an embarrassment to the brave postal workers of the whatever-ocean-we're-in postal service." * "I MISSED IT BY ONE SHOT?!" * "CAPITALISM!!!!" * "He has been unaware this entire time... it's not that he's a lady-killer, and that he knows it... he's just... an idiot.... Haaaaa... I wouldn't have you any other way, buddy." (About Linebeck after the final fight with Jolene) Chrono Trigger * "And with this I can... make you jealous enough that you start dying?" "'Urgh...It's so...so heavy!'" (Witnessed an NPC fall down as he picked up a Strength Capsule) * "There's being vain, and there's kissing yourself when your friend is near death right in front of you." (Accidentally using Ayla's Kiss skill on herself) * "I've heard of snot-nosed kids, but this is ridiculous!" (Encountering the 'children' near a chest turn into Shadows in Fiendlord's Keep) * "I'm reminded of the Saturday morning Sonic cartoon, and I'm very sad right now..." (Finds a Power Ring) * "Marle, uh... you're not Wile E. Coyote; you might wanna get back here! That looks really unsafe!" (Marle almost fell off the edge of the Blackbird) * "WHOA-NO CRO-NO!!!" (Crono does large damage with a regular attack) * "Hey everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy, and-I'M FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!.... Erhem. Welcome back to more Chrono Trigger." * "These two items stack for an effective damage multiplication of 1.875x. TASTE THE RAINBOW, MOTHERFU-" * "LUIGI WAS BEHIND IT ALL?!" Super Mario Galaxy 2 * "Sorry, I don't speak Playstation." * "'Every Planet has its Price'? ...Uh, yeah, Wario already found that out! It costs exactly 99,999 Coins!" (Reference to the Perfect ending in 'Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land' upon collecting Fluffy Bluff Galaxy's Hidden Star) * "But what I... (Hit by an Octoomba) ...do need is a bandage for the back of my head now..." * "It just feels so hollow... I feel AWFUL after hearing that fanfare and seeing tha.. oh my god, it's even Bronze in the cu-nohoho!!!" (Feels regret after getting the Bronze Grand Star and seeing it in the cutscene afterwards) * "Whoa, pffttt... SHEEEHEEHEEHEESH, MARIO!!! Just ground his face into dust while you're at it!!! (Activated the Rock Mushroom's effect too close to Purple Toad, hitting him constantly) * "Mom told me I'd grow up into a bowl..." * "This is Cloud Luigi, but what fun is that? We'll call him 'Cumuluigi'!" (Emile's idea of a name for Cloud Luigi) * "Oh Luigi, one who is god and mother to us all, I am Hanagami and I will give you the power of Bloom!" (Reference to Okami in Supermassive Galaxy) * "Super Mario... Starshine, wahoo!" * "With renewable 1-Ups, you don't have to learn anything!" (Does it twice) * "AHH, NO, CHARLIE!!!" * "The impact of the crotch that ended a Galactic Empire..." * "I'm sorry! Every time I think I'm gonna struggle against a notoriously hard mission, I pull it off in one try! How dare I!!!" * "What dunderhead thought it was a good idea to make the level icon these little nobody macaroons... and not... THE PANCAKES?!?!?!" (Comment on Sweet Mystery Galaxy) Kirby Triple Deluxe * "Interesting direction: A mysterious new face has appeared and captured King Dedede! Are you a bad enough Kirby to rescue the King?" * "I WILL SUCK THE BLOCKS AND DONUTS IN THE LAND!!!" * "Let it be known: Bronto Burts are made of CARROTS!" * "I like dropping my ability, so I can... *Flattened by Blocky DX* ... get flattened? Come back! *Gets back the Wing ability* * "Get a Sun Stone... 'Now I can evolve into Sunflora!' ...There! You've all been saying it! First episode's not even out yet, and I KNOW you have!" * "The power of providence, although, great, is not unlimited." (Nod to Xenoblade Chronicles) * "Born in a world of strife! Against the odds! We choose to FIGHT! BLOSSOM DANCE!!!" (Subtle reference when using Ninja Kirby) * "I was saying, the only way you could ever improve the sequel to the title of 'Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe' would be to call it... 'Double Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe by Doug Dimmidome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmidome'! ...It was a joke of what I came up recording the last thing; I was so ashamed that I never said it!" * "I AM INHALING REALITY!!!" References Category:Running Gags Category:Quotes